PARASYTE -寄生獣 セイの格率-
by SevenLoid
Summary: Parasyte, menggunakan manusia untuk berburu manusia lain nya. makhluk aneh yang dapat mengambil alih tubuh dan otak manusia. "kau Oh sehun 'kan?, andai kita bisa bersama lebih lama lagi, mungkin saat itu aku akan percaya jika kau sehun.. se.. hun"/"Kau bukan manusia!"/"ya.. aku bukan manusia lagi.." Hunhan, M for Gore


PARASYTE

Sehun, Luhan Pairing with the other cast,

"DON'T LET THEM IN"

Mysteri, Romantic, Hurt/Comfort, Crime, Gore!

INSPIRASI ATAU BAHKAN REMAKE dari Anime (Kiseijuu Sei No Kakuritsu / Parasyte)

* * *

"Aku tak bisa menangis, dan bahkan tak berperasaan lagi.." –Sehun

"Kau.. Oh Sehun.. 'Kan?" –Luhan

* * *

"Selamat Pagi"

Seorang pria dengan seragam sekolah nya, menyapa kedua orang tua nya yang sedang menikmati sarapan nya. "Pagi Sehun-a" Sapa sang Ibu dengan senyum manisnya, ayah sehun sedang serius pada Koran nya dan tak menanggapi sapaan dari putranya.

Sehun duduk di Kursi meja makan itu, membenarkan kaca matanya yang sedikit turun. Ibunya memberi sehun sarapan pagi yang sehat untuk di konsumsi, "Makan dan habiskan, jangan sampai kau kekurangan energy" Ucap nya, sehun mengangguk lalu memakan sarapannya.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang malam lagi hari ini" ucap ayah sehun, "Kenapa?" Ibunya yang sedang membuatkan susu vanilla untuk sehun, sejenak mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Suami ter-cinta-nya.  
"Bos memberiku pekerjaan yang berlebihan lagi.." Ayah sehun menghela nafasnya berat, Ibunya terkekeh, "demi keluarga kita sayang" Ibunya menyimpan segelas susu di meja makan, "Terima kasih, Bu" Ucap sehun.

Sehun meneguk habis Susu vanilla nya, "Aku berangkat"  
"Hati hati di jalan sehun-a"

"Baik Bu"

* * *

Sehun keluar rumahnya, Kaki kaki panjang nan tinggi nya berjalan menuju sekolah, Sehun membenarkan poni rambut—Berwarna coklat- yang menutupi dahinya,

"Oh Sehun!"

Sehun menoleh kebelakang, lalu tersenyum melihat Pria manis bertubuh lebih mungil darinya meneriaki nama nya dengan senyum lebar yang menambah kesan manis dalam dirinya.

"Pagi.." Ucap si pria manis itu saat sudah berada di samping sehun, sehun tersenyum "Pagi juga, Luhan" jawab sehun.

Mereka berangkat bersama untuk menuju sekolah, Luhan adalah pria yang di sukai sehun, pria manis dengan wajah putih mulus bak seorang Barbie, dengan suara halusnya tidak terdengar seperti suara Pria yang Macho, namun luhan keukeuh menyebut dirinya "Manly"

Sehun mengusak surai luhan yang berwarna Ungu gelap itu, terlihat cocok untuk luhan yang manis. Luhan menunjukan Eyesmile nya saat sehun mengusak rambutnya,

"Sehun! Luhan!" Itu adalah suara Baekhyun yang cempreng, Baekhyun aka Byun Baekhyun adalah Teman Sehun dan Luhan.

Baekhyun berteman dengan luhan sedari kecil, lalu mereka bertemu sehun di Sekolah menengah pertama dan mereka bertiga melanjutkan ikatan persahabatan Hingga Sekolah menengah atas sekarang mereka berada Di kelas tingkat dua, dapat di Lihat dari dasi yang di pakai mereka berwarna Merah.  
(Kelas 1 Berwarna kuning, kelas 2 berwarna Merah, dan kelas 3 berwarna Hijau)

Sebenarnya, baekhyun dan luhan juga menyukai orang yang sama—tidak, mereka memang menyukai sehun yang terlihat menyukai sebagai sahabat, tapi mereka menyukai sehun dalam artian ingin memiliki sehun sebagai kekasih.

Baekhyun mau pun luhan tau perasaan mereka pada sehun, Tapi, sehun tak menyadarinya. Walau begitu, Baekhyun dan luhan tetap berteman baik, mereka tak ingin memutuskan tali persahabatan yang telah mereka bangun selama bertahun tahun, jadi mereka tak ingin egois.

Back to Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun.

"Hai Baekhyun" Luhan melambaikan tangan nya sembari tersenyum lebar, "Selamat Pagi"

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah mereka terus tertawa dan mengobrol tanpa henti.

* * *

NAKAYOSHI Highschool (Dapet ngambil :v)

.

Sehun dan baekhyun memasuki kelasnya, kelas luhan berada beberapa kelas lagi dari kelas mereka.

baekhyun dan sehun duduk bersebrangan, Sehun mengaitkan tasnya pada kaitan khusus tas tepat berada di bagian samping meja.

 _"Deko, kau sudah mengerjakan pr?"_

 _"eung, tentu saja bagaimana dengan mu?"_

 _"Hueee aku lupa, Mana pr itu dari guru killer pula"_

 _"Kau bisa meminjam buku ku, Nubi"_

 _"ahh, terimakasih Deko"_

Dua orang pria bercakap membuat baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan nya, dan menepuk Jidat nya. Sehun melihat baekhyun, "Kenapa?" Tanya sehun, Baekhyun menoleh menatap sehun.

"Aku Lupa.." baekhyun berkata dengan bergetar, membuat sehun semakin aneh.

"Lupa apa?"

"AKU BELUM MENGERJAKAN PR MATEMATIKA! Huwee" Sehun sweatdrop melihat Baekhyun yang bersikap berlebihan, Sehun mengambil buku matematika di dalam tasnya lalu memberinya pada baekhyun. "kau bisa meminjam punyaku, jangan merengek, kau sudah tidak memakai popok"

"Huwaa Gomawoooo!"

Baekhyun mengambil buku matematika dan alat tulisnya, segera menyalin PR sehun. Sehun tersenyum, dia melihat kearah jendela—Sehun duduk di kursi dekat jendela.

Sehun mengehela nafasnya berat.

* * *

"Sampai Jumpa" Sehun dan luhan terpisah di pertigaan, mereka beda kompleks rumah. "Sampai jumpa luhan,"  
Sehun hendak melangkahkan kakinya, "Sehun Tunggu sebentar" Sehun sontak kembali membalikan badanya dan bertatapan dengan luhan, "kenapa?" Luhan mendekat kearah sehun, Luhan mengangkat tinggi badannya dengan menjinjitkan kakinya.

CHU~

Luhan mencium pipi sehun, Luhan menunjukkan Eyesmile manisnya dengan pipi merah. Luhan lalu segera berlari sebelum nya dia melambaikan tangan nya pada sehun. Sehun mengusap pipinya lembut, Bibir plum kenyal milik luhan menempel pada pipinya, Sehun tersenyum dengan muka merahnya.

Sehun mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit sore berwarna Orange dan merah, Sehun mengangkat tangan nya tinggi tinggi.

"BANZAI!"

Teriak sehun, oh, tolong ingatkan sehun ini berada di kompleks perumahan. Sehun berlari sebari berteriak "YEAH!" Dan di sahuti oleh "GUK GUK" yang tak kalah kerah, You know what I mean.

.

.

"Ttadaima" Sehun masuk rumah dengan senyum ceria nya, melepas sepatu. "Okaeri, eo? Kau terlihat senang" Ibunya menyahuti, sehun diam seketika dan menggaruk tengkuknya, "A-a..ah.. Biasa saja" Sehun segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar.

Sehun meletakan tasnya sembarangan, lalu menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur, dia enggan untuk melepas seragamnya.

Sehun menyalakan PC nya, setelah pulang sekolah dia pasti akan menghabis kan waktu untuk bermain games online.

* * *

_-_NIGHTMARE_-_

* * *

Sehun tengah tertidur di atas ranjang nya.

Crek Crek

ular kecil berwarna hijau dengan kepala yang runcing merambat di kasur dengan bed cover berwarna biru laut. Gumpalan itu meruncingkan sudutnya, lalu..

Crak!

"AAARRGHH"

Runcingan itu masuk kedalam tangan sehun, Sehun memekik lalu melihat kearah tangan nya. Dia melihat sesuatu yang tak bisa di deskripsikan berwarna hitam tengah masuk ke dalam tangan nya merambat seperti ular.

"D-dia masuk.."

Sehun mengambil kabel headset nya saat di rasa ular itu masuk lebih dalam. Sehun melilitkan pada tangan nya dan perlahan ulat hitam itu menghilang.

ular itu mulai beregenerasi, menyatu dengan darah, saat ular itu masuk kedalam tangan sehun dia mengincar darah sehun, dan sehun menghalangi peredaran itu yang akan berlangsung pada jantung. Sehun menghalangi agar ular itu tidak masuk lebih dalam pada tubuh nya, tapi ular itu hilang.

ular itu –parasyte- akan menyerap darah dan tergantikan dengan cairan pekat berwarna hitam, jika dia berhasil menyerap hingga jantung itu akan terus merambat ke otak, dan mengambil alih control pada seluruh organ dan system manusia yang di masuki nya.

Namun, sehun hanya hingga sampai lengan..

Bagaimana nasib nya? 

* * *

A/N : Hello, i'm new author, gue masih newbie, jadi.. maklum ya kalau penulisan masih jauh dari EYD/? terus kagak rapih. Oh, panggil gue Seven oke, jan panggil author. yahh kalau udah keburu baca review yoa, supaya lebih bagus cerita gua, dan kasih kritik juga..


End file.
